


Nothing but the Wind

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, L's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: It's L's birthday, and he gets an unusual visitor.
Series: 13 Haunted Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Kudos: 4





	Nothing but the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastonecounts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastonecounts/gifts).



> Written for the amazing [Lyyza](https://lyyza.tumblr.com/)! I highly recommend checking out her art!

The sun cast pale yellows and golds across Tokyo, drenching the streets and its people in autumnal shades. Everything looked so small from the roof of HQ, anyone could easily get lost in their thoughts when so removed from anything else, and even L was not immune to such things. In fact, it was one of the reasons he would venture up there, to find clarity high above the clutter of cases and humanity.

A gentle wind blew across the railing that only kept one safe if they chose to respect its boundaries and ruffled his inky locks into further disarray.

It whistled off the satellites, singing in eerie melodies greeting his ears.

_My darling L…_

He swore he heard the words echo around him, but his better senses reminded him it was nothing more than an Fall breeze that caused the auditory hallucination, only an invisible force of nature that caressed the back of his neck with a loving grace.

No…it was nothing more than the wind.

Once again, it twirled around him, tugging softly at his shirt before kissing his cheek, sweeping past him in cadences that sounded like a song he couldn’t quite place, but it called to his memory and taunted its reluctance to remember.

"I don’t believe in ghosts.” He affirmed aloud to no one other than himself and the empty rooftop, but in those lonely moments, even the detective didn’t believe his statement. This was Halloween, when the veil between worlds supposedly was thinnest, but it had a power far beyond that. It was the day he was born and however large or small, his presence had made a difference in this world.

It blew past him once again, taking form in the leaves and the carelessly discarded wrappers that had once lay nestled in the corners of the grates, swirling in feminine shapes reminiscent of a skirt flouncing or loose ringlets falling in waves around soft shoulders before vanishing back into debris, but calling to him once again in a whisper.

I’m always with you…

With hands shoved in his pockets, he turned into the direction of the gust and smiled, succumbing to the belief that this day had meaning to someone other than Watari and spoke into the wind.

“You’ve never missed a birthday since you left me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
